


In the Snow

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Date Night, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Raph and Mikey go out on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangebarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/gifts).



> This is a short Christmas gift for Orangebarmy

Soft snowflakes fell from the sky giving the world a magical appearance. For the pair of bundled up turtles walking hand in hand through Central Park it was the perfect scene for a late night date. Sound was even deadened due to all of the snow that was covering every available surface giving the pair the feeling of being all alone as they walked.

With boots, pants, thick coats, hats, mittens, and scarves wrapped all around them to keep them warm, Raph and Mikey had no fear of being spotted by any humans that they might have passed even if they weren’t alone on the path they had chosen. All they wanted was a quiet night where they could go out on a simple date just like any human could. No matter what they wished though, they weren’t like the humans and their ninja instincts honed over years kept they hidden away even when they walked around in plain sight.

Raph couldn’t help but smile as they walked as every now and again Mikey would take a deep breath and breathe out heavily leaving a trail of mist hovering in the air. No matter what he was doing Mikey always had the ability to make it fun and exciting, even a simple walk in the park.

Squeezing his hand gently Raph drew Mikey’s attention away from the mist that he was sending out as a trail around him like a fire breathing dragon and back to his mate walking at his side. Mikey giggled and squeezed his hand back.

Looking around to make sure that they were still completely alone, Mikey reached up and pulled down the scarves that were protecting both of their faces from the cold and discovery. With their faces now revealed Mikey leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Raph’s in an imitation of an eskimo kiss before pressing his lips to Raph’s quickly in a real kiss.

Just as fast as the kiss had been Mikey was pulling back and letting go of Raph’s hand. Laughing again Mikey took off running as fast as he could in the snow. Raph let out a predatory grin full of teeth and took off after his mate enjoying the chase.

Back and forth, on and off of the cleared path they ran. Mikey always managed to stay just a step ahead of his lover, allowing Raph to get close enough at times for his finger tips to graze against his back but never enough to get a good hold on him.

Despite his continual misses Raph didn’t get frustrated at continually being denied his heart’s desire but instead enjoying the freedom to just play around his Mikey out in the open. There was no doubt in Raph’s mind that eventually he would catch Mikey even if that only meant that Mikey had allowed himself to be caught. In fact that was even better, knowing that his mate was in his arms because he wanted to be there and not because he had to be.

Mikey turned off of the path and put on a burst of speed and get some distance between himself and Raph. Hearing a growl on mock annoyance behind him Mikey giggled again before spinning sharply around and running back to tackle Raph backwards into the snow.

Together they fell into the cold embrace of the snow, limbs going everywhere as they tangled together as one giant turtle pile. When they finally came to a stop Mikey was laying splayed across Raph’s chest looking down at him. Matching smiles lit up both of their faces as their chests heaved as they caught their breaths.

Raph reached one hand up and cupped the side of Mikeys face and guided the smaller turtle down into a slow, deep kiss. Tongues twirled together, exploring territory that had already been thoroughly mapped many times over. Somehow the snow managed not to melt in the intensity of their love for one another. This is what they enjoyed so much about their date nights. It didn’t matter where they were so long as they were together.


End file.
